jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ravi Ross
Ravi Kupta Balasubramanium Ross is one of the main characters on JESSIE. He is a 17-year-old boy who was adopted by the Ross family and he was born in India. His first language is Hindi, but he is able to speak English. He is very nice, caring, and naive. He is the owner and caretaker of his pet and best friend, Mrs. Kipling after bringing her from India. Ravi is portrayed by Karan Brar. History Ravi was born on March 24, 2001. He is originally from India and grew up in an orphanage before being adopted by the Ross family a month before the events in New York, New Nanny. It was revealed in Gotcha Day that Morgan and Christina originally thought they were adopting a baby due to a typo on his adoption records saying he was born in 2011, rather than 2001. Mrs. Kipling is the only thing that Ravi brought back from India after being adopted. He found Mrs. Kipling in a swamp in India, and he did "what any other boy would do to a rare Indian egg" - sit on it until it hatches. He is eager to learn about American culture and loves his seven-foot Lizard, Mrs. Kipling. He seems to get pranked a lot by his brother Luke and his younger sister Zuri. Ravi's first language is Hindi but knows how to speak English very well. It is possible he is from Calcutta, in British India, as shown in Used Karma. Personality Ravi is a stereotypical nerd. He enjoys playing video games and spending time with his pet, Mrs. Kipling. He is against violence, as seen in "New York, New Nanny". He loves his new life in New York but is fluent in Hindi, shown in "The Talented Mr. Kipling" along with not being good in a crisis. Ravi worries about other people as seen in "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'"' '''when Bertram was supposed to be taken by a' 'black shadow. In the episode, "Are You Cooler Than a Fifth Grader? ", it is revealed that he has a crush on Selena Gomez, saying that his peppers are hotter than her and then saying, "I love you, Go-Go." Ravi has been known to be very smart but does poorly in sports. When angry, or scared he will often scream in Hindi. Ravi has often made references to India. Description Ravi looks like a typical Indian boy with sleek black hair, brown eyes, and olive-colored skin. In the fourth season, he gelled his hair and you can see the change of his clothing style in comparison to season one. Relationships Jessie Prescott ''(See: Javi) Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Jessie sticks up for him and solves the problem. Emma Ross (See: Rama) Emma is Ravi's older sister. They fight occasionally, but get along most of the time but also just like Luma they do care for each other. Luke Ross (See: Lavi) Luke Ross is the older brother of Ravi Ross. Luke sometimes picks on Ravi. But Luke loves Ravi. Luke and Ravi are like brothers and best friends. Jessie told Luke to look after Ravi in the episode "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?". They get along most of the time. Zuri Ross Zuri's second-oldest brother. She cares for Ravi deep down. They are very close siblings. In one episode, she informs Ravi that Luke is using him so Luke doesn't have to do any work on his report. Trivia *He was originally written as a boy from Greece named Va'Kido or a South American boy named Javier with a pet capybara. *Ravi stands at 5 feet 5 inches. *Karan Brar and Peyton List knew each other before Jessie, as they both starred in the "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" series. *Karan Brar in real life talks with an American accent. *His favorite color is green and his top three favorite green people are The Statue of Liberty, Oscar the Grouch and the Hulk. ("Take the A-Train... I think?") *Ravi literally sat on Mrs. Kipling's egg until she hatched. *Ever since Ravi was adopted, he constantly calls Morgan and Christina, Mrs. Mommy and Mr. Daddy, instead of Mom and Dad. This is likely because he is not used to them being his parents, as he was an orphan most of his life. *He has a crush on a girl named Kylie Nicholson and made a song to her to "be his girl". (Panic Attack Room) *The sign in front of his room is in Hindi, written in Devanagari. It says "यह रावी का कमरा है. विशाल छिपकली से सावधान. शुक्रिया!" which translates to "This is Ravi's room. Beware of the giant lizard. Thank you!" *In some episodes, Ravi would yell in Hindi when scared or angry. ** This is shown again in the pilot episode of Bunk'd where he babbles in fear in Hindi to the other characters while stuck up a tree. *Ravi tried to popularize the catchphrase "snap-a-doodle-doo", which was used in "The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day". *He loves all the codes, but his favorite is morse code. ("Panic Attack Room") *He got chosen as a cheerleader in "From the White House to Our House" by Coach Penny. *He had a birthday gift for going to space, and he couldn't go because of a 24-hour cold ("Spaced Out"). * He once got bitten by a poisonous snake and had to walk several miles to the nearest hospital to get some used anti-venom, uphill. * His full date of birth was revealed on "What a Steal," as one of the Ross family's safe's combination is 03-24-01, which stood for Ravi's birthday stood for Ravi's birthday, which is March 24, 2001. * He, along with Emma and Zuri appear in a spin-off of "JESSIE" called, "Bunk'd". * He appeared in the "Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors" episode called "Halloween Night of Museum" with Jessie, Emma, Zuri, Luke, and Mrs. Kipling. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Children Category:The Rosses